The Fox Transforms
by smileyjill2002
Summary: There have been strange disappearances of young women around a shady bar. Kurama is called upon to rescue them. You'll see him showing off his natural fox abilities. He does change into a drunk girl.


"Good evening, this is Akira Minamoto with the Tokyo News. There has been a report of young girls being kidnapped off the streets. A string of nabbing has authorities baffles as these young women are suddenly snatched up and taken to an unknown location. We don't know if this is by one individual or by many. Our advise to you is to keep your children safe and keep them indoors at night."

"What, are you sure? She's been captured. What nerve of this guy? Yeah, I heard about the case on the news just now. I know the news said they were young girls, but I guess your mother is pretty enough. No, I'm not saying she's ugly; she is a very attractive woman. However, what I mean is, these punks don't care about that. When did you talk to her last? Coming out of Senki's Bar. How did she sound? I figured. Okay, take it easy. I promise I'll find her. All right, bye."

"What happened, Kura-kun?" Shizuru asks me with a concerned look in her eye.

"Grr, it's Atsuko. They kidnapped her." I pace the floor in front of my wife.

"Yusuke's mom? But how? Why?"

"Huh, I don't know. Apparently she was drunk during this. Last time he spoke to her was twenty minutes ago. She was sounding drunk and incoherent. Then they suddenly got cut off. Next thing he heard was her screaming in a muffled voice. After that, nothing."

"Just like that, she was taken." Shizuru stares at me, scratches her head, and combs her hair with her fingers. "I have a friend who works down at Senki's. He's thinking about quitting and working for someone else. I don't really like that area myself. The bar is shady."

I sigh and flick off the TV. "I'm with you on that. One of my patients has a daughter. She was down there a few weeks ago. She said she was tipsy walking out. She went into the back alley to pee. While she was squatting down, a man approached her from behind. Luckily it was still broad daylight and he refrained, but still she felt the situation was too eerie. She told the man that she had pepper spray and a cell phone to call the cops. She turned around and he was gone."

"Yusuke said he wanted you to rescue Atsuko. First how are you going to do that?"

"Well that part would be easy. I'll just go down there and let myself get captured"

"How Kura-kun? You're a man, and it seems the assailant is only going after girls."

"No I'm a fox. Part of having my veins filled with fox blood is…" A cloud of smoke quickly flashes in front of me. "Don't I look pretty?" I show Shizuru my body in a black-haired curvy-hipped girl. "My name is Sayoko and I am a freshman at Tokyo University. Hee hee hee," I giggle.

"Wow you do look different. I've seen you naked before, but not like that. You look like Keiko. However, are you going out of the house like that?"

"Well no, may I borrow one of your outfits? Not one of your good ones. Do you have one you don't care about?" Shizuru nods, gets up from the sofa and walks to our back bedroom.

"How long will you be able to keep that pose? I mean until you turn back into my husband again?" she asks while rummaging through her dresser. "Ah-ha, my old college beer shirt and shorts. I don't know why I held on to this stuff. I've been meaning to toss them out. The shorts are so frayed, that the legs nearly go up to your crotch."

"Well I can hold my girly pose for days. I have done this before."

"Good, with these shorts they'd show off your package pretty well. I'd recommend carrying your own clothes with you if and when you need to revert back."

"Yes, mom." I smirk at Shizuru.

"Kura…I mean Sayoko, I'm serious," she smiles at me. "This will feel weird kissing another girl, but I know you are a man underneath." She kisses me on the lips.

Instantly I transport myself to the area around Senki's Bar. The musty air burns my nostrils. I spy the back alley where Tunaka's daughter was that day. Rows of apartments halfway surrounded the bar itself. The alley is dark but has street lamps shining down upon the pavement. Lights were on inside the apartments with some that had curtains drawn across the windows. I don't let the smell get to me. I transform Sayoko a bit as to make her look super drunk. I can feel an eerie presence, like someone watching me. "Hallo who, mmph, I don't f…" I rush into the alley and lean over a trashcan. "Blaaa…" My stomach lurches forward and empties itself into the can. "Sarry missar I musta had too muss to dreen. I juss was sarring to haf sun fum." I knock over the trashcan and watch the vomit spill out. "I theen I wid dreen sur mon."

I hear footsteps slowly creep behind me. Pretending to ignore them I continue the charade. I turn around and see a black figure standing in front of me. "Hey, missar, you wanna dreen wid ee. I haf juss enuf munny to by ya aun." I stagger towards him. "Hay on I gotta ee." I drop my shorts and stagger. I fall to my knees and onto my stomach. I giggle as urine pours out onto the pavement. "Gee tass was fun. Tass feel gud. Say hamson you wanna jon ee az de ar?"

I feel the presence of several figures draw around me. I hear low snickering, as if they are hatching a plot against me. One of the men approaches me with a knife in his hands. "Hey, little girl, we want to join you there. In fact you are coming with us," he says in a deep crotchety voice.

"Wha da ya min?" He places his hands around my wrists and ties them together with ropes. "Hay wha ya dawin tass ar? Missar, pawees aye ya dawin is ar?" Suddenly he places a bandana in my mouth and a black bag over my head. I feel eight strong arms hoist my body off the ground. I feel my body being rushed somewhere really fast. I hear the clanking sound of metal bars sliding open and quickly the bag is removed from my face.

"Ooh fellas, you caught a hot one there," complements an orange-haired fat man. He stands in front of me wearing a Budweiser shirt and worn frayed black jeans.

"Yeah she sure is a cutie. She'll do fine," assures a black-haired man, as he looks at me with my body in his arm like he was holding a loaf of bread. I feel my stomach convulse again and I spit out the gag as quickly as possible.

"Eww, Mac, I think she's going to lurch," points out a skinny, bald-headed guy with a goatee. I gaze at his black Pepsi t-shirt and his black studded pants for an intense. Then my mouth drops open and brown vomit spews out.

Mac drops me to the ground in disgust. My body smacks the ground and my face gets splashed in the puddle I make. "Bitch, look at what you did to my new shoes! Aw man, she threw up on my white shoes. Those were a thousand yen, you whore."

"Whore? What do you mean whore?" I lift my face and gaze around the room.

"Don't play dumb, stupid girl. You're going to pay that thousand yen off by working here."

"Work here? What is this?"

"What does it look like, whore? This is what ancient Japanese call a brothel. That's right you are a whore now."

I sit up and look around the jail. To my surprise, I see Atsuko sitting on the ground next to me.

"What? A brothel? But why? I thought those places were dismantles and destroyed years ago," protests Atsuko.

"Hey, you're not allowed to talk, bitch," replies a muscular guy with a rainbow Mohawk. He reaches down and smacks her in the face. "You still owe me for the food that I let you borrow."

"So who do you want to try first?" asks Mac. I count ten girls with my eyes, eleven counting me. He turns to the fat orange-haired guy who sort of looks like Kuwabara with a fat gut. "Yao, how about you choose? Who do you want to try out?"

"Hmm, well since she has her pants down already, I want that new girl you brought in. What is your name, miss?"

"S…Sayoko, sir," I reply. I look at him then dash my face and eyes away from his sight.

"Hm hm, shy aren't we, Miss. Sayoko. Shy and sexy, just the way I like them. I think I'll keep you as mine."

"Yao, don't hog her, you can go first with her, but other need to try her out too," responds Mac. "We are running a business, you know."

Yao grabs me by the wrist and drags me through a tunnel leading to a stairwell. "I think you'll like it here, Sayoko…"

"Isamaki," I reply, feeling a slight twitch in my skin as he drags me up the stairs to the first floor it seemed. He takes me into a well-furbished room with bamboo floors, violet velveteen curtains on the windows and the walls covered in ink paintings. Along the farthest wall from the paper door sat a ten-foot tall Buddhist statue.

"Now darling, you get undressed for me. I want to see what the boys downstairs purchased was worth the price." I take off my shirt and shake my shorts from my ankles and feet. He walks around me, gazing at my breasts and curvy body. "You look hot. Let me get ready so we can get the fun started. I am going to enjoy you." I watch as he saunters behind a paper screen.

As I watch him, ugh never mind, I don't need to see that. I may have a female body, but I still have a male mind. I don't need to see another man's thing. I quickly transform my body into my fox form and slink towards the door. I hide in the darkness, not letting him see my shiny silver fur.

I quickly change myself to appear invisible and trot towards the stairs. I slink down the stairs and squeeze along the same little corridor that I was just dragged through moments ago. I find the cage along the side of the wall running perpendicular to the corridor's entryway. I see all the girls sitting on the floor behind the caged barrier and crawl beneath the bars and sneak behind them.

"WHAT?" I hear Yao screaming from the top floor. In a fury, I watch him charging down the stairs.

"Dude, where's your clothes?" remarks Mac, "That's gross, exposing your ding dong."

"Never mind that, that girl we all captured. Sayoko, that little bitch, she's escaped."

"Damn it, are you sure?" shouts the rainbow-spike haired man. "That little tramp just ran off? After her, she couldn't have gone too far."

"Sota, Mac, the rest of you dudes come help me find her. Quickly, the last thing we want is for her to run off to the cops. She must be upstairs." Yao ran back up the stairs, followed by all the rest of the men.

"Girls, you had better stay here. If even one of you tries to escape, all of you will be killed. Our bartender upstairs will make sure of that," informs Mac. I watch as all of them dash up the stairs.

I change my form once again, back into my original state. "Hey who are you?" one of the girls asks.

"Oh Kurama, it's you," replies Atsuko, "Where did you…"

"There's no time. Quickly," I create a claw on my index finger and manage to pick the lock and open the cell door.

"But you heard what that one guy said, we will all be killed by the bartender," fears a black-haired girl.

"There are cabs upstairs waiting for you, I've asked my wife to call them. She's already informed them that they will be handsomely compensated for their services." I create a barrier around the girls to make them appear invisible. "Don't worry about the bartender, he won't be able to see you." I turn to Atsuko. "Now Atsuko, would you do me a favor?"

"Certainly sir, what do you want from me?"

"Tell the cab driver to make a quick stop at the police station. You inform the police what is going on and that you need their help."

"Thank you, Kurama," she bows at me, "What are you going to do though?"

"Don't worry about me," I smile as I snap my fingers and change myself back into Sayoko, "They've fallen into my trap, now I'm going to teach these boys a lesson." I watch as Atsuko and the other girls make their way up the other set of stairs into the back of the bar. I watch telepathically as all the girls find the cabs and drive off. I smile as I sit back on the floor behind the cage with the door closed but not locked.

I watch as the guys dash back into the cold cellar room. I smile up at the men. "Fellas, were you looking for me?" I stand and smile at them.

"You little bitch, how dare you run off like that!" scolds Sota.

"Now boys, you know I didn't run off on you but you see I had to find the little girl's room.

"Lying little bitch, you made your last mistake here," threatens Mac, as he opens the cell door, "You're going to die here tonight."

"Now now, don't be so hasty," I smirk, taunting him with my voice, "Why would you want to harm your merchandise?"

Swiftly, Mac lunges at me with a knife and I quickly duck and kick him from behind on his back. He trips and plunges into the concrete wall. "Ouch, I bet that just hurt you, huh?"

"Why you?" growls Yao, "How dare you injure our leader! You'll pay for it, you stupid girl!"

"Oh that was your leader? Whoops my bad. Then I guess you'll have to avenge him then. Are you next, lover boy?"

"You bitch," snaps Yao, "come on guys. Let's show her. She's picked a fight with the wrong guys." The rest of the men rush into the cage through the door, each one either carrying a knife or a gun with him. I slip past them in the rush.

"Where did she go?" hollers Sota.

"I'm over here boys," I announce, standing outside the cage with the door shut behind me. Frantically, Sota rushes over to the door and reaches into his pocket. "Looking for this?" I dangle the keys in front of his face.

"You little bitch, you don't know who your messing with," Mac responds, "You see we are hardened bunch of mercenaries who would kill a little whore like you."

"Correction, Mac, you don't know who your messing with because…" I snap my fingers and revert back into my original form, "See this is my real me."

"That chick's a dude," snarls Sota, "You son of a bitch, you've made your last mistake." He reaches around and pulls out a gun. "You're dead now."

"What, you're going to shoot me with that gun? How can you when…" I snap my fingers and the gun falls into pieces on the floor. "Now, boys, I suggest you get comfortable in that cell. You're going to be in one for a long time." I listen and smile at the sound of police cars pulling up. I climb up the stairs casually and walk out of the bar upstairs.

I catch sight of one of the cops. "Hey it's you Akita. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, where are they, Shuuichii?" she questions in a quickened voice.

"Just down the stairs here. You'll find out soon enough that this whole area is an undercover brothel. It was used to take drunken women and use them as prostitutes. Oh, you'll need these keys," I give the keys to her. "That's for the cell door."

"Thanks, sir," she smiles as she and the other cops run past me.

"Should we arrest him too?" asks one of the male cops.

"No, leave him be," Akita smiles and winks at me, "He's the one who rescued those girls in the first place."


End file.
